darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ledo's Great Hammer
Ledo's Great Hammer is a great hammer in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Availability Dropped by Silver Knight Ledo. If Halflight, Spear of the Church has already been defeated before facing Ledo, then players can revive the boss at the Purging Monument or Velka's statue. Ledo will then invade normally. Characteristics One of the most powerful, large, and over-the-top weapons in the game, Ledo's Great Hammer is capable of dishing out extreme damage and has a versatile moveset. The moveset is standard for great hammers, save for the strong attack, which comprises a graceful leaping smash that deals massive damage and takes a surprisingly short time to charge fully. More importantly, it has one of the most powerful skills in its class, Call to Stone. Upon activation, the head becomes shrouded in stone as the player performs a moderately fast spin-attack. Following it up with a strong attack completes the combo for an extremely hard-hitting ground smash that disperses the stone, producing an explosion of debris. If a player is hit by every single attack of this skill combo, survival is unlikely. This entire combo gives players hyper armor. However, when players do not activate the smash attack, the weapon will remain buffed by the stone that wraps it, giving it significantly more damage for some time before disappearing. The player can break the stones around the weapon and deal the area-of-effect blast anytime within the duration by performing a charged strong attack, making it a very versatile skill that can be used strategically. The weapon gains a superb A scaling in Strength with enough upgrades and has no other stat requirements, making it most effective on pure strength builds. Ledo's Great Hammer also has very obvious drawbacks. It is the heaviest weapon in the game at 28 units. Although its attacks grant large amounts of poise, they are slow and predictable. In addition, its massive size can obstruct the players view of their surroundings, much like (but not to the extent of) Smough's Great Hammer. It also consumes more stamina per attack than a regular great hammer, such as the Great Mace. Players without high investment in Endurance may find it necessary to equip stamina-boosting items, such as the Chloranthy Ring, or use Green Blossoms to use this weapon effectively. Fortunately, the DLC this weapon is found in also includes useful rings to counter some of these drawbacks (Havel's Ring +3 for its weight, Chloranthy Ring +3 for its stamina usage, and Ring of Favor +3 for both its weight and stamina usage). Cannot be buffed or infused, excluding the buff from its weapon skill. Notes *It has the highest requirement in Strength out of any weapon in the game, and the highest requirement value to use an item in the game as well. *It's the heaviest item in Dark Souls III, tied only with Havel's Greatshield. Trivia *Has the second highest physical attack rating in the game. At 99 strength, Ledo's Great Hammer has 681 AR and 732 AR with the weapon art activated. *The weapon resembles a giant and highly decorated anvil. *Ledo was a close friend of Havel, which explains why its skill wraps the weapon itself in stone, not unlike Havel's Greatshield's skill coating the wielder in stone. *It also bears resemblance to the Black Knight weapons in color, size, and decoration. Although it does not deal bonus damage to demons, in lore this weapon could very much have been used to combat the many chaos demons when the Witch of Izalith attempted to link the flame with her soul. Upgrades Reinforced with Twinkling Titanite. Gains A scaling in Strength from +2 onwards. Videos pl:Wielki młot Leda Category:The Ringed City: Weapons